dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King RPG (Unofficial)
Unofficial game of DK is available now on Facebook. The type of the game is RPG (Role Playing Game). The game focuses on when new Dino Holders are created to activate the cards, but not with the stones. Instead, it activates through the activating elements! This way, almost everyone around the world have a Dino Holder and became a Dino Master. Since then, the rivalry to become the New Dinosaur King had begun! http://apps.facebook.com/dinosaurkinggame/ Game-Making The game is made by Alfi Rizky Ramadhan (FB user: Max Taylor) or User:Sanguinoraptor. The game is made with the Social Game Studio Beta application, developed by CrowdStar. Splash and Descriptions The splash image is the logo of the Dinosaur King. Below the logo is the description of the game: :"Dinosaur Cards are scattered around the world. The one who could Dino-Slash the Dinosaurs out are their master. It's time to build your deck and fight to be the Dinosaur King! It's time to make your move!" Under the description, there was a big button labelled 'Start Game'. Click this button to start the game. Gameplay Element Selecting There are 6 Elements as in the movie and the card games: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Grass. Players are only allowed to choose one element to focus the deck on. Components of the Game The game is made by these basic components: *Home *Gang *Battlefield *Marketplace *Tasks *Offers *Leaderboard *My Team *Help Home Home is the 'base' for the player. The history, Cards, Fight history, Equipment center and the Player Options are available here. Gang Gang is where the player can choose allies from their friends. The more Gang Members the player have, the more Task they can do and the more the Life Point value they have in battles. The more the player invite, then there should be more players playing the game, and the more players playing the game, the limit point value increases. For instance, by the date 28 December 2009 a player can invite up to 8 players. The more players playing this game, then the limit value increases (from 8 to 15, etc.). The more Gang a player have also enables the player to do more than one task in the Tasks section. Battlefield In the Battlefield, a player can fight against each other. A player can choose opponent's level to attack, but cannot atack another player with a level lower than the attacker. When the player clicks 'Attack', the player will be brought to the Equipment Page (similar to the same sub-section in the Home section, only in this Page when the player is done equipping he/she will be redirected to the battle). When done equipping Cards for battle, the player can click 'Attack' to start the battle. Marketplace The Marketplace is the storage shop for the cards. The cards it sells depends on the player's element. For instance, if the player's element is Wind, he/she can only buy Velociraptor, Troodon, Deinonychus, Allosaurus, etc.. Tasks Sometimes battles are not enough to level up, and maybe the player had some money crisis if he/she kept losing in battles. As helps, there are Tasks. in the Tasks, a player can do some kind of Missions by clicking 'Do It' button next to the Task information. Some Task has XP (Experience) as the reward, others has Cards and Cash. But the Tasks can be a cash factory if the player knows or find the tactics. Offers The Offers Page is about buying Action Points that can be used for hiring Mercenaries that increases Gang members and to get instant 10000 Game Cash. Action Points can be bought by paying with real money. Leaderboard Leaderboard is where a player can see his/her rank among other players around the world. In the Leaderboard, players' Element and Rank is also shown. If the Player is still level 1 or 2, then the Rank would be 'Newbie'. This Rank changes in game progress as level increases, and although they do not Rank up by every level, but the levels are set fair (from Rank 1 Newbie to the next Rank, player must level up by 2 levels, then to achieve the next Rank must level up by 3 levels, and so on and so forth). My Team The Team is some kind of Alliance to show the player's union with others. By having a Team, a player could also make rivalry with other Teams and shows off the Team's power by having many Wins Points and less Loses Points. Help As the title of the section, Help has more detailed information about the gameplay. Real Game: you choose your dinosaur at the start of the game and go around the map defeating the alpha gang to get more dino cards and once you have completed the dinosaur set you move on to facing the evil space pirates. More Components Rank: An achievement mark. Differs for some levels and gets harder to achieve the next level after the current one because the stupid people who are making it do not know how to make a good game Cards: Items. Dinosaurs: The Cards used to attack enemies. Upgrades after few level after the current one. Move Cards: The Cards used to defend Player from opponent's Dinosaur attacks. Gang: Friend that became a member of a player and 'helps' the player (adds more Health Points, multiple Tasks, etc.). TV On Series TV On Series is made to celebrate the New Year. It is launched by 9th of January, 2010. By doing a Task entitled 'TV On Parade!', a player will get a special dinosaur (if they succeeded). The dinosaur pictures are based on the movie, web, and game series of Dinosaur King. A Fire Element will get a Tyrannosaurus, Wind gets Carnotaurus, Grass gets a Parasaurolophus, Earth gets a Saichania (different with the typical Saichania), Lightning gets Triceratops, and Water gets Spinosaurus. The Power is above the typical weapons.